24 Horas Operación San Valentín
by LilandraBlack
Summary: Dumbledore se volvió loco y no quiere nada de azúcar dentro de Hogwarts. ¿Qué harán nuestros amigos para evitar que la fiesta de San Valentín se vea arruinada? Una organización clandestina heredada por Ron de parte de los gemelos se encargará.


**Hola a todos y todas!!! A los que les gusta la serie 24 horas, pues esta es para ustedes. Espero que les guste en serio. Como ya saben todo, excepto las locas ideas, son de J.K. Rowling. Ahora a leer!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12:00 AM, TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO **

La torre de astronomía estaría casi sumida en la oscuridad a no ser por unos traviesos rayos de luna que se filtraran por la ventana que daba vista al lago. Una sombra contrastaba con la armonía y silencio del lugar al moverse nerviosamente. ¿Qué pasaría si le descubrían? ¿Qué castigos podría acarrear para todas las personas involucradas con el hecho? Hace ya unos meses atrás el director Dumbledore sufrió un aparente colapso nervioso y había prohibido los dulces en Hogwarts, ¡todos y cada uno! Al principio los estudiantes creían que era una broma pesada o que simplemente se le pasaría al viejo ese estado de aparente demencia. Pero nada de esto sucedió, en el inicio no había sido un problema pero al llegar la navidad los estudiantes que se quedaron en el colegio comprobaron que la nueva regla contra los azúcares iba en serio. Hasta los jugos se hacían sin ningún tipo de endulzante.

-¿Podrías detenerte?- dijo con claro tono de impaciencia otra sombra que se encontraba detrás de la primera – es increíble que seas de Gryffindor-

-Tú cállate, no sé qué haces aquí en primer lugar-

-Defendiendo los intereses de mi casa, Granger- y se acercó lo suficiente como para que la luz de luna iluminara su rostro. Cabello rubio marca registrada Malfoy, ojos grises como el acero y cuerpo de deidad griega, en definitiva el príncipe de Slytherin.

-Ni que fuéramos unos rateros, Malfoy- y se giró para encararle, su cabello rizado castaño le llegaba hasta la cintura, un cuerpo que los años supieron moldear y mirada desafiante. La chica miró su reloj de mano, 12:05 AM. Ya se estaban tardando, ¿y si el paquete no llegaba?

-¿Segura que los pelirrojos gemelos cumplirán?- preguntó el blondo enarcando una ceja y mirando alrededor desconfiado.

-Claro que lo harán, que hayan dejado al UEPCI al irse del colegio no significa que no cumplirán con su palabra- _Eso espero_. Pensó mientras miraba a la ventana nuevamente.

UEPCI, Unión de Estudiantes contra Profesores y Clases Insufribles. Sus fundadores fueron los gemelos Weasly, contaban con una red de contrabando organizado. Eran los responsables de entrar artículos de valor primordial para el cuerpo estudiantil y de las repentinas visitas a la enfermería de ciertos profesores para suspender las clases. Antes de abandonar Hogwarts se delegó en Ron el cargo de director de operaciones, no para nada era un estratega nato. Hasta la fecha había realizado su cargo a la perfección, hasta consiguieron que personas influyentes e importantes de otras casas se les unieran o al menos que no abrieran la boca sobre sus operaciones.

Además era bien sabido entre los estudiantes que si la UEPCI sufría nadie obtendría lo que quería. De Ravenclaw contaban con la colaboración directa de Luna Lovegood, de Slytherin la de Draco Malfoy (aunque esto generó al principio disturbios por parte de algunos leones) y de Hufflepuff, Ernie McMillan. Estos tres, más Hermione, Harry y Ron, conformaban la fuerza especial del UEPCI. Eran respetados, admirados y en algunos casos hasta temidos.

-Granger ya vamos atrasados 10 minutos, si en 5 más no llega se aborta esta misión- La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada y apretó los puños, ¿quién lo había proclamado el jefe de la operación?

**12:10 AM, Algún Pasillo de Hogwarts, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO **

_La información debía de ser cierta, no por nada castigué por horas a aquel pequeño Gryffindor. Ese día llegaría un cargamento de chocolates por el asqueroso día de San Valentín y evitaremos que esa mercancía llegue a manos de los estudiantes. Sabemos sobre esa organización clandestina estudiantil, pero nunca hemos podido conseguir las pruebas suficientes como para desenmascararles y expulsarles del colegio. Pero esta vez sería diferente, oh sí que lo sería_. Pensó aquel hombre siniestro mientras sonreía a su compañero indicándole que ya era hora de iniciar el plan.

**12:15 AM, CENTRO DE OPERACIONES DEL UEPCI: SALA DE MENESTERES, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO **

-Ernie, ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Harry mientras bebía zumo de calabaza y se sentaba en la silla al lado del Hufflepuff.

-Hasta ahora bien Harry, Malfoy y Granger están en posición, lo único que me preocupa es que el cargamento aún no haya llegado- dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Mis hermanos nunca fallan- dijo la voz del pelirrojo líder de la organización – démosle 5 minutos más, si no llega pues les indicaremos que se retiren de la torre de astronomía para que no se vean comprometidos-

-Tienes razón Ron- contestó el pelinegro - ¿qué hay en el mapa del merodeador ahora?- le dijo dirigiéndose a McMillan que estaba frente a la mesa de operaciones.

-No había movimiento hace unos momentos, por lo que puedes ver…-pero no terminó la frase y miró el mapa con preocupación- Harry, Filch se está moviendo, parece que en dirección a la torre de astronomía-

-No puede ser- dijo Ron alarmado, se puso de pie al instante y tomó una de las plumas que habían hechizado para comunicarse entre ellos – Aquí base a Hermione, ¿me escuchas?- La voz de la castaña no se tardó en escucharse.

-Si Ron, ¿qué sucede?-

-Salgan de allí enseguida, Filch va a su posición-

**12:20 AM, TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO**

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Malfoy enojado por la situación. Ya mucho les había costado idear aquel plan, para que ahora se fuera a la basura.

-Debemos irnos Malfoy, Filch se acerca. Esta misión está cancelada-

-Me niego-. Dijo mientras apretaba los puños y miraba con frustración hacia la ventana. Esa misión para el rubio representaba más que el simple hecho de tener chocolates para San Valentín, era prueba de que ellos podían más que el sistema y si no triunfaban entonces le fallarían al UEPCI. Hermione se acercó lentamente a él y puso una mano en su hombro, entendía lo que estaba pensando, pero si les atrapaban ya no podrían hacer nada más.

-Ya vamos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo- le dijo suavemente y el rubio suspiró y se giró para irse con ella. Antes de salir por la puerta volvió a mirar hacia la ventana por última vez, entró de nuevo provocando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Qué parte de nos tenemos que ir es que no comprendes Malfoy?-

-Mira Granger, es el paquete- dijo señalando hacia la ventana y observando cómo llegaba una lechuza negra con una cajita pequeña que mágicamente contenía todo el cargamento de chocolate para las festividades.

-Aquí Hermione a base, el paquete ha llegado, procedemos a recibir el cargamento y llevarlo a un punto seguro-

-Bien Hermione, Filch no tardará mucho, calculamos que en 5 minutos llegará a su posición- se escuchó a través de la pluma. El rubio recogía ágilmente la cajita de entre las garras de la lechuza y la ponía en una mochila negra que había llevado.

-Vámonos Granger- pero un sonido que provenía de la puerta hizo que se alejaran de la luz y se pegaran contra la pared, la puerta se abrió rápidamente ocasionando un agudo chirrido, en ese instante el celador entró a la sala y Malfoy tomó de la mano a la castaña. El anciano miraba a todos lados buscando algo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía verlos y fue ahí cuando ella se percató de que su compañero llevaba consigo la mano de la gloria.

Caminaron sigilosamente hasta estar en la puerta, estaban a punto de salir cuando la señora Norris maulló fuertemente mirándolos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pero solo el silencio le contestó, los chicos no decidieron tentar más su suerte y salieron corriendo antes de que la señora Norris delatara su posición. Después de correr por unos cuantos pasillos y bajar unas cuantas escaleras, se detuvieron para descansar.

**12:40 AM, CENTRO DE OPERACIONES DEL UEPCI: SALA DE MENESTERES, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO**

-Tenemos el paquete- escucharon la voz de su amiga sin aliento desde el otra lado de la pluma.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Por supuesto Potter, ya vamos en camino al centro de operaciones-

-Es bueno saber que están bien chicos- agregó Ernie, dándole una mirada al mapa del merodeador.

-¿El camino está libre?- le preguntó Ron al Hufflepuff.

-Sí- dijo este sonriendo- pueden venir sin ningún problema.

-¿Escucharon eso chicos? Tienen el camino libre hasta aquí, aún así sean precavidos. Cambio y fuera-

**12:45 AM, TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO**

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí Filch?-

-Hice como me dijo, pero no había nadie aquí- le dijo al hombre que escondía su rostro entre las sombras.

-¡Te han debido de engañar!- dijo ese hombre sumamente furioso- rápido en estos momentos se dirigen al séptimo piso, ve tras ellos ya, enviaré a Peeves para que te ayude-

-Sí señor- contestó Filch nervioso y salió de allí al instante.

**12:50 AM, CAMINO AL SÉPTIMO PISO, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO**

-Pensé que las cosas se complicarían, pero hemos logrado interceptar el paquete sin mayor contratiempo-

-Así es Granger, hasta yo debo de admitir que no lo hemos hecho nada mal, pero por supuesto cuando yo estoy en la misión, ¿qué puede salir mal?- y sonrió de lado. Hermione rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

-Malfoy, en definitiva la humildad no es uno de tus fuertes-

-¿Quién necesita la humildad cuando se es como yo?- su expresión al decirlo es como si dijera una verdad más de la naturaleza, sonrió de lado. Por fin iban a doblar el pasillo que los llevaba a la sala de menesteres.

-Cállate Malfoy, tu ego es tan grande que de seguro nos…- pero no terminó la frase, al doblar, justo frente a ellos, estaba de nuevo Filch, no lo pensaron dos veces y echaron a correr. Aunque el celador no les había visto las caras, sí los empezó a perseguir.

-¡Atrapa al de la mochila Peeves!- gritó y de la nada salió el poltergeist, quién tomó a Malfoy por la mochila y lo elevó por los aires, llevándoselo lejos del lugar. Hermione por su parte salió corriendo en dirección a uno de los pasajes que la llevaba de nuevo al séptimo piso.

**1:00 AM, PASADIZO AL SÉPTIMO PISO, DÍA 14 DE FEBRERO**

-Aquí Hermione a base, hemos sido interceptados, tanto Malfoy como el paquete están comprometidos, repito tanto Malfoy como el paquete están comprometidos-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Como se imaginan este fic sólo tendrá 24 capítulos, uno por cada hora que pase del día de San Valentín y créanme muchas cosas pasarán :P Me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulos!! Besos!!**


End file.
